


Si tú

by Luzluna



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, Starker, Sufrimiento, muerte de los personajes principales
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzluna/pseuds/Luzluna
Summary: El amor, ¿en serio todo lo puede? ¿Dura para siempre? ¿El amor es eterno?





	Si tú

**Author's Note:**

> La canción para acompañar es: If you de Big Bang. Hay una versión en español.

\- Mi amor, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto? Podemos hablar. Por favor, no me dejes. - la voz de Tony cada vez sonaba más apagada. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas. -

\- No tenemos nada de que hablar. - el menor aguantando las ganas de llorar terminaba de poner sus pocas pertenencias dentro de su maleta. - Solo me llevaré lo que compré con mi dinero. - aclaró sin mirar al mayor. - Ve lo que haces con mis cosas. Puedes quemarlas, tirarlas a la basura. No me importa.

\- Pete, mi amor. Explícame que he hecho mal. Si lo haces juro cambiar. Yo...

\- Stark, por favor. Ya no te humilles más. Me voy. Ya no aguanto estar con alguien como tú.

═════════════════════════

Tony se sentía muerto desde el día que Peter se fue. Junto con el joven se fue su vida. Apenas comía. Se encerraba en su taller para desarmar o armar cualquier cosa. No había recurrido al licor por la promesa que le hizo a Peter de no volver a tomar como un alcohólico. No importaba cuantas veces se preguntara:

_"¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Por qué Peter lo había dejado?"_

Él sabía que no era perfecto.

Había viajado a Singapur porque Pepper no podía hacerse cargo sola de aquella negociación. O al menos eso había dicho la rubia.

Estaba emocionado por volver a ver a su pequeño. Toda la semana que llevaba sin verlo se le había hecho eterna. Quería tenerlo a su lado, hacerle el amor toda la noche. Pero, jamás esperó que su rayito de sol lo recibiera haciendo sus maletas para irse. Para dejarlo de un momento a otro. Solo diciéndole:

_"Ya no aguanto estar con alguien como tú"._

Esa frase no lo dejaba dormir. No entendía nada. Quería entenderlo. Quería entender la razón por la que Peter lo había dejado. Pero simplemente no podía. El mayor había tratado a Peter como un príncipe después de darse cuenta de que no solo lo quería para tener sexo casual. Que lo quería para tener una relación estable. Aquel muchacho de cabellos castaños le había robado el corazón, le había hecho sentir cosas que jamás imaginó poder llegar a sentir. Lo había hecho sentir el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra y ahora lo hacía sentir como un muerto en vida.

═════════════════════════

Ha pasado ya un año desde que Tony dejó de lamentarse por la partida de Peter, aún lo consideraba el amor de su vida. Pero después de múltiples intentos por hablar con el castaño, este lo había ignorado y tratado cada vez peor. Así que solo desistió. El mismo Peter se lo había dicho el día que se fue:

_"Ya no te humilles más"._

Y eso había hecho. Volvió a ser el playboy que quizá nunca debió dejar de ser. Ahora estaba en un bar junto con su mejor amigo - casi su hermano- Rhodey. Era una noche de aquellas en las que solo sales a tomar un trago con un amigo, sin necesidad de ligar con alguien.

\- Stark. - la charla que hasta hace un momento había sido graciosa cambió de rumbo. -

\- ¿Qué pasa? - atinó a decir. -

\- Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos.

\- ¿Por qué? Pensé que la estábamos pasando mu...

El sonido de un golpe hizo que Tony se voltee. El mayor no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Su pequeño, estaba en el suelo con el labio roto y un hombre mucho más grande que él lo estaba jaloneando. El millonario sintió que la sangre le hervía ¿Por un tipo así lo había dejado? ¿Había dejado todo lo que él le había ofrecido por un imbécil como ese?

\- Tones, vámonos. - la voz de su amigo lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. - Vámonos, no te metas en problemas. - pero, ¡joder! Él es Tony Stark, jamás hace lo que le dicen. Caminó en dirección a Peter. -

\- No creo que deba estar haciendo esto en un lugar así, molesta a los demás clientes. - su voz sonaba tan indiferente. Pero su mirada demostraba que está furioso. Peter levantó la mirada y se quedó mirando al genio durante varios segundos hasta que el otro hombre tiró de su cabello. -

\- Esto no te importa, vete, que esta puta ya tiene dueño. - comenzó a jalonear a Peter hacia la salida. -

Oh, no. Definitivamente que no. ¿Ese imbécil se había referido a su bebé como "puta"?

\- ¿Por este tipo fue que me dejaste? - los presentes que antes no habían reparado en mirar aquella escena, ahora sí que lo hacían. Después de todo, no todos los días veías a Tony Stark haciendo una escena en un bar. Incluso el personal de seguridad que había entrado se detuvo. -

\- ¿Así que tú fuiste el millonario al que este pedazo de basura le robó dinero?

¿Basura? ¿Por qué ese tipo sigue con vida? _¿Le robó dinero? ¿En qué momento?_

\- Wade, vámonos. - suplicó el menor. -

\- Pete, ¿esta es la rata que te engañó? - dijo en un tono bajo, solo el más joven pudo escucharlo. Se acerca al millonario y susurrando le dijo. - Esta cosita que vez aquí, está enamorado de ti. Pero... también te odia con todo su corazón. - se alejó del millonario y tomó a Peter del brazo, esta vez sin hacer fuerza. Estaban saliendo cuando. -

\- Peter, al menos dime, ¿en qué te fallé? - lo tomó del brazo y lo alejó de aquel sujeto. -

\- ¿En serio quieres saber? - cuando Tony lo miró a los ojos sintió temor. Los ojos de su pequeño que hasta hace poco lo habían mirado con sorpresa, ahora lo miraban con odio. -

\- Sí. - a pesar de todo lo dijo con mucha seriedad. -

═════════════════════════

\- Stark, vete. Wade puede llegar y no le gustará verte aquí. - repetía ya por quinta vez en castaño. -

\- Y yo ya te dije que debo explicarte las cosas. Por favor Pete.

\- Bien. - se cruzó de brazos. - Te escucho.

\- Pete, aquí no podemos hablar.

\- Stark...

\- Vamos a una cafetería.

\- Estás pidiendo demasiado. No puedo salir de aquí.

\- Pet... - el mayor no pudo terminar de hablar. Pues el teléfono del menor comenzó a sonar. -

\- ¿Wade? - se alejó del genio. - ¿Qué pasa?... Respira... así, justo así. Ahora ya ¿Qué has hecho qué? ¿En qué comisaría estás? Voy por ti. - colgó la llamada y miró al millonario. -

\- Vaya novio el que te conseguiste.

\- Stark, ¿me puedes llevar a la comisaría de Manhattan? - el mayor se iba a negar. Pero vio que Peter estaba asustado y accedió. Después de todo, no le puede negar nada a su pequeño. -

═════════════════════════

\- ¿Así has estado viviendo desde que me dejaste?

\- Stark, me engañaste. Yo confiaba en ti. Te di todo mi amor. Pero...

\- Peter, ¿cuándo vas a entender que esas fotos no son reales?

\- ¿Ah, si? ¿Acaso no te fuiste a Singapur cuando Virginia te llamó?

\- Peter, esas fotos están tomadas desde un ángulo que hace que parezca que estoy besándome con Pepper. Por favor. Créeme. - tomó las manos del menor y sintió que estaban demasiado heladas. Le pareció muy extraño, hoy el clima está extremadamente caluroso. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Tus manos está congeladas?

\- Stark, supongamos que te creo. Yo ya hice mi vida, por...

\- ¿Ya hiciste tu vida? En dos días sale el veredicto del juicio de tu novio. Y mi abogado dice que como mínimo estará 15 años preso. ¿No puedes simplemente volver a vivir conmigo? Si quieres nos podemos casar. No volveré a salir de la casa y si salgo será solo contigo. Pero por favor vuelve conmigo. Quiero que estemos juntos. Juntos para siempre.

\- Stark, creo que te ya te lo había dicho. No te humilles más.

\- Me humillaré las veces que sean necesarias hasta que regreses conmigo. Hasta que me des otra oportunidad. Por favor Pe...

\- Ya no me busques. - el menor se levantó y dejó una vez más al genio con el corazón roto. -

═════════════════════════

Y volvió a desaparecer, la última vez que vio a Peter fue el día del juicio de Wade. Justo como dijo su abogado. Le dieron 35 años de prisión. Los asesinatos múltiples no eran un delito ligero y si a eso le sumamos las estafas y asaltos a mano armada. Era poco probable que le den solo 15 años de prisión.

═════════════════════════

\- ¿Peter? - el nombrado giró y se encontró con los ojos de una rubia. -

\- Señorita Potts.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Yo... bueno... yo...

\- Peter, te dije que no podías salir de tu habitación. - el menor era regañado por el médico. -

\- Peter.

\- Lo siento señorit... señora. - se corrigió al observar el prominente vientre de la rubia y un anillo en el dedo anular de la mujer. Algo que el menor no había notado cuando la vio. ¿Cómo era eso posible? -

\- Potts, date prisa. - el millonario llegó y se sorprendió al ver a Peter en un estado casi esquelético. - ¿Peter?

\- Buenas tardes señor Stark. - el menor había comenzado a caminar después de saludar al mayor. El médico a punto de seguirlo fue pausado por la gentil voz de la embarazada. -

\- ¿Está muy grave?

\- ¿Qué son de Peter?

\- Trabajó durante un tiempo para mi empresa. Pero también fue mi novio. - al médico no le sorprendió, pues en los meses que llevaba tratando a Peter, este le había contado casi toda su vida. El menor se había ganado el cariño del joven médico. Ambos se consideraban como hermanos. -

\- Lo siento, pero Peter no quiere que nadie se entere. Ahora si me disculpan...

\- Por favor. - suplicó la rubia, él médico soltó un gran suspiro y los guió hasta la cafetería. -

\- Bueno, Pete. - Tony sintió celos al escuchar que el médico llamaba de esa forma a su pequeño.

_¿Qué tan cercanos son?_

Se preguntó, pero al recordar la apariencia del muchacho se calmó y siguió escuchando. Después de varios minutos de términos médicos, lo comprendió. Su pequeño tiene leucemia.

═════════════════════════

Aunque al principio Peter se negaba a recibir la visita del mayor, terminó cediendo. Se había enterado que Pepper y Happy se habían casado y que están esperando a una hermosa niña. Peter se sentía un estúpido por haber llegado a creer que el mayor era el padre de la criatura que Pepper llevaba en el vientre. Mentiría si dijera que durante todo ese tiempo no había extrañado a Tony. Le dolía haberse alejado de él. Pero, ¿qué más podía haber hecho? Después de despedir a su novio en el aeropuerto se había desmayado. Cuando se despertó estaba en un hospital. Tras esperar durante casi cinco horas los resultados de los análisis que le habían hecho y después de volver a pasar por otra revisión, la doctora le había dicho que padecía de leucemia. 

Él no había sentido temor, porque sabía que Tony lo iba a apoyar. Había estado planeando como darle la noticia de su enfermedad a su novio. Había decidido hacer una cena y después contarle.

Pero todo se fue a la basura cuando le llegaron esas fotos, esas malditas fotos. Aparecían Tony y Pepper en un bar besándose. Toda la seguridad sobre el amor del millonario se habían ido. Peter había confiado ciegamente en que solo era un viaje de negocios, pero no. Su novio había viajado solo para poder divertirse con su amante. Así que con todo el coraje del mundo comenzó a hacer sus maletas. Tomó un descanso al darse cuenta de que no tendía suficiente dinero para costear su tratamiento e hizo algo de lo que estaba seguro algún día se iba a arrepentir. Había desviado dinero de la cuenta personal de Tony a la cuenta de Wade. Cuando estaba apunto de terminar de empacar, llegó Tony con una sonrisa en su rostro que borró al instante, al ver que Peter estaba empacando. Le había suplicado que se quedara, que hablaran. Pero él se fue.

Ahora se sentía un tonto. Debió hablar con Tony, debió dejar le explique las cosas. Así hubiese pasado más tiempo con el amor de su vida.

Los días pasaron y la pareja se había reconciliado. Peter le pidió a Ned - su doctor- que lo dejara quedarse en casa con el mayor. Al principio Ned se había negado, pero al ver que Peter quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con su novio le había firmado el alta. Peter y Ned sabían que la enfermedad estaba ya en su fase final. Cosa que por petición de Peter no se le ha informado al mayor. A Peter solo le quedaban como mucho dos semanas de vida.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Tony lo llevó a su habitación. Le había preparado un delicioso almuerzo. Peter no había podido ingerir ni tres cucharadas. El dolor era tal que Tony lo quiso llevar nuevamente al hospital, pero Peter no lo dejó. Alegando que era por toda la medicina que había ingerido.

Pasaron los días, Peter cada vez estaba peor. Pero se negaba a ir al hospital.

Hasta que una mañana ya no despertó. Tony había bajado como todos los día a preparar comida ligera para que coma pero, antes de terminar de preparar la comida sintió una inquietud y fue corriendo hasta la habitación. Peter parecía estar tan tranquilo mientras dormía, el mayor se acercó para darle un beso en la frente y su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. Ya no respiraba.

**═════════════════════════**

Después de la muerte de Peter, Tony tuvo que ser internado en un centro psiquiátrico. Había atentado contra su vida en numerosas ocasiones. A pesar de toda la terapia que recibió, la depresión por la muerte de Peter seguía latente.   
  


\- ¿Peter? - el genio no lo podía creer. -

\- Así es mi amor, estoy aquí... a tu lado y ahora nada me separará de ti. - el menor le extendió la mano y el millonario con gusto la tomó. - Te amo.

\- Yo también te amo. - respondió el mayor con una enorme sonrisa. - ¿Juntos para siempre?

\- Para siempre. -Después de jurarse amor eterno ambos caminaron hasta una puerta y desaparecieron entre toda la luz. -  
  
  
  


**Exclusiva: Numerosos muertos en el centro psiquiátrico. Entre los muertos podemos encontrar a Tony Stark.**

**Hoy el mundo de la tecnología está de luto. El ingeniero Anthony Edward Stark falleció durante un incendio.**

**El incendió habría sido provocado por una de las pacientes.** \- este fue el último reporte que se dio sobre aquel día. -

═════════════════════════


End file.
